


Babysitting

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: Isak ends up having to babysit Even's seven-year old sister, Alissa.





	Babysitting

“So.. what exactly are you asking me?” Isak asks, crossing his arms and Even and him sit in the living room.

“All I am asking is for you to look after my seven-year old sister while I go to this job thingy. It will only be for a couple of hours and then I will be right back,” Even says.

“You’re just bringing this up now?”

“They contacted me about the job today and I can’t reschedule any other time to go to the interview. I’m only asking four or five hours. Isak, please?” 

“Fine, I’ll do it!” Isak agrees, letting out a huff as Even tackles him into a hug onto the couch.

“Thank you so fucking much, I love you,” Even kisses Isak on the cheek, smiling. “I’m going to go get ready, she should be here in a couple minutes.”

“A couple minutes?!” Isak exclaims, his jaw dropping as Even disappears from the room and Isak can hear him laughing.

“Sorry, baby!” Isak groans as the door bell rings and he answers it, and in comes a brown haired girl who looks exactly like Even - only smaller and a girl.

“Ah! Alissa, you’re here. Listen, change of plans. I gotta head out to a job interview but my lovely boyfriend here-” he gestures to Isak, “- is going to babysit you. Is that chill?”

Alissa nods, “That’s chill.” She smiles up at Isak.

“Great! I’ll see you in about five hours?” Even ponders, raising an eyebrow at Isak.

Isak nods, smiling, as Even places a kiss on top of his head, “I’ll see you later.”

“Mm, love you!” Even replies as he rushes out the door and then it’s awkward silence.

“So... are you hungry? Have you ate lunch?” Isak asks, biting his lip.

“I ate lunch before I left,” Alissa tells him, giggling.

“Did I miss something? What’s so funny?” Isak asks, crossing his arms again.

“Oh, nothing. Just that you and my brother are really cute together. Mamma talks about you two all the time,” Alissa tells him and Isak blushes, coughing a little when he’s uncomfortable.

“Oh, cool,” Isak says. “So do you want to watch TV or something?”

“Sure,” Alissa agrees and Isak gives a sigh of relief as he turns on the TV, hanging Alissa the remote.

“I’m going to go make myself something to eat so, if you need anything just call for me.”

“Okay.”

“Cool.”

“Yep.”

And with that, Isak heads into the kitchen and is glad to get away from the awkward mess. He has never babysat anyone before and doesn’t know his way around kids, but I guess practice makes perfect. He makes himself a sandwich and after standing in the kitchen wondering where he should eat, he decides to just go sit in the living room with Alissa. He finds her watching a movie and he sits on the opposite side of the couch, plate balanced in his lap.

“So..” Isak starts after he chews a bite of his sandwich. “What’s Even like?”

“Well, for starters, he talks about you all the fricken time,” Alissa responds, but not in an annoyed manner - more like a fond manner.

“Really? What - what does he say about me?” 

“He says you’re cute, and he’s not wrong. He likes watching you sleep because you look so at peace and how you look when you concentrate. He always talks about the little things about you. It’s cute. He’s in love.”

Isak smiles a little, nodding, “Yeah.. he seems to do that a lot even with me around.”

Alissa smiles, turning back to the TV.

 

\--

After a few hours of watching TV, Alissa frowns and Isak thinks he sees tears glistening in her eyes, “Alissa? What’s wrong?” Isak almost panics, but he remembers that kids stress over others panicking so he keeps calm.

“You know.. when he had his episode?”

Isak nods, “Yeah, what about it?”

“Well.. that night, when he had calmed down, he called mamma trying to explain the situation. He was scared. He thought he had lost you and that you would hate him. He thought you would just... leave him and let go of him,” Alissa explains, shrugging. “He didn’t want to let you go. He loves you, Isak. Don’t let go of him. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to him.”

Isak smiles a little, nodding, “I didn’t ever let go of him. And I won’t. I promise.”

Isak doesn’t jolt, even in the slightest bit, when Alissa hugs him. Isak feels a strong pull on his chest and he knows he can’t let go of Even, and quite frankly he feels as though Alissa is the one who understands his feelings for his boyfriend.

For the rest of the time before Even gets back, Alissa has her head laid in Isak’s lap, napping, as Isak is watching - of course - Romeo and Juliet (Alissa fell asleep because she can’t even count how many times Even made her sit through that movie with him). As Even walks through the door, Isak smiles up at him and Even smiles back, raising an eyebrow.

“Romeo and Juliet, huh? She fell asleep about the fifth time I made her watch this,” Even chuckles, putting his coat on the chair.

“Welcome back,” is all Isak says as Even gives him a kiss.

“So, how was it?”

“Not bad, really. She made me braid her hair even though I don’t know how,” Isak laughs.

“Look how great you are with kids. I can imagine you getting all sappy with our children about how “great your dad is”.” Even chuckles, shaking Alissa’s shoulder to get her awake. “Rise and shine, diva. You’re mom is gonna be picking you up soon.”

Alissa groans, sitting up from Isak’s lap as Isak gets up from the couch, stretching his legs, wrapping his arms around Even’s waist as Alissa gets on her shoes by the door.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Even. You too, Isak. Keep Even out of trouble.” Alissa smiles.

Isak laughs, nodding as Even rolls his eyes, “I’ll try. It was great hanging out with you, Alissa.”

“Tell mom I said hi, diva,”

“I will, dork. Bye.” Alissa waves, going out the door as Isak and Even wave back.

As soon as the door closes, Even turns around in Isak’s arms and kisses him, holding his face in his hands, “I missed you, baby..”

“I missed you, too. How was the job?”

“Great! I got the job!”

“Baby, that’s great! Let’s go out in celebrate,” Isak rushes, heading towards the door already.

Even grabs his hands, holding him back, “I just wanna celebrate here with you. You did a great job babysitting, baby, thank you.”

“Hm, you’re welcome. Let’s go watch Dirty Dancing or something,” Isak says, sitting back down onto the couch and he pulls his boyfriend next to him.

“Okay, baby. I can’t wait till we have kids,” Even says, smiling.

“In time, baby. Just be patient. We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
